


_______ is typing: An Akatsuki Chatfic

by User0126



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Chaos, chatfic, chatfic!au, i know there will be chaos, it might get gay, memery, not sure, the akatsuki but in a group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User0126/pseuds/User0126
Summary: Magneto; it’s come to my attention you hate each other. So I made this. Now, you’re stuck with each other.HailJashin: you did what?HeartInAShell: A group chat, Hidan.In which Pein makes a group chat, and it goes south quickly.Or: A series of short drabbles with the akatsuki, over digital messagingAnd Akatsuki chat fic. That’s all.
Relationships: Not sure yet
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

HailJashin= Hidan  
Papercut_Angel=Konan  
RedDiedSand= Sasori  
Not-A-Namikaze=Deidara (because we all thought he was adult naruto when we first saw him)  
GoodBoy=Tobi  
TruePain= Pein  
TwoFace=Zetsu  
Fishface=Kisame  
Red_Eyes_Black_Soul=Itachi

(I made a chatfic. Sue me.)

HailJashin: Can I sacrifice Tobi?

TruePain: No. that’s final.

HailJashin: Why?

TruePain: he’s a member of this organization. You are to treat him as an equal.

HailJashin: He’s mentally a child. 

TruePain: Do you want to be on dish duty again?

HailJashin has logged off.


	2. Installment One

HailJashin: Alright, Pein's not home. We're getting down to business.

PapercutQueen: You're not sacrificing Tobi. I'm in charge today.

HailJashin: ....Dammit.

HailJashin: Can I figure out what in the ninth circle of hell is in his dango?

PapercutQueen: It's sugar.

_Not-A-Namikaze has logged on._

Not-A-Namikaze: Konan, you can't be serious. Sugar doesn't make you that hyper. I say he's got some sort of illegal substance, hm.

HailJashin: Thank you for being reasonable, Deidara.

PapercutQueen: I'm shutting you both down. No searching Tobi's dango.

_PapercutQueen has logged off._


End file.
